Tacos and Love
by secretassassingirl
Summary: Yeah, this is my first story so no flames kay? :D I  So, basically it's about Mexico being all stalker towards fem!America. Also its rated T for swear words. Enjoy the oneshot! Also hinted usuk a little bit...  if you look through a magnifying glass


AWESOME WARNING!: This is my first story so don't hate me forever! D: I know it sucks but please be nice and review! I'll try to write better! And I don't own hetalia, it belongs to Himaruya and yadi yadi ya.

NOW! THE STORY BEGINS! :D (please give mercy!)

"Where the bloody hell is America?"

It was time for the meeting. But there was one person late, America. The self proclaimed hero or heroine as England keeps on telling her its called.

"America-san probably has a good reason to being late."

" Ah, Angleterre, why don't we go _look _for her, just you and me?" France had his pervert smile as he inched closer to a horrified England.

America rushed in, "SORRY I'M LATE YA'LL! BUT THE HERO IS HERE SO LET'S GET THIS MEETING STARTED!" Everybody looked at her, and was like, :O

"..."

"What?"

Germany pinched his nose. "America, WHY are you late, and WHY are you handcuffed?" America was indeed handcuffed. She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, If you must know, I got arrested for drinking under-age. Although technically I'm 235. So I awesomely escaped, but I couldn't get the handcuffs off. Any one care to help me?"

A sigh was heard around the room. France chuckled pervertedly.

"Oh but Mon Ami, why don't you keep them on and come to my place?"

"Hell NO! Seriously though Japan, can you help me?

"Hai." And with that Japan took out his Katana out of nowhere and cut the handcuffs.

"Thanks Japan I owe you one."

Germany sighed. "Can we _please_ get this meeting started?"

"Of course! We can! Now let's get this thing sta- EEP!"

Everybody looked at America, with Mexico hugging her from behind. England was obviously trying to hide his irritation.

"What are you doing Mexico?"

Mexico smiled and ignored England, "Heeeey America! Wanna taco? How about we leave? Come on yesterday was pretty fun! We should go out drinking with Canada again! Well it was fun before you got arrested Let's get MARRIED!" He munched on a taco and continued chattering. "Iawkelgmldamaoaklg!"

"MARRIED?" everybody exclaimed. America just laughed. "Yesterday WAS fun. Thanks for helping me escape! Wonder where Canada was. Poor girl, probably got drunk and started yelling about hockey and maple again."

"So, we should get married! We'd make a great couple right? RIGHT?" Mexico looked lovestruck.

"How about this Mex, I will marry you, IF you don't eat a taco the rest of the meeting!"

"REALLY? OK!" Mexico looked at the taco, and frowned. He hesitantly threw it away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AMERICA? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA GET MARRIED TO THIS GIT? England was red in the face.

"RELAX! I won't marry him unless he doesn't eat a taco for the WHOLE meeting!" America knew that tacos were to Mexico like hot dogs were to her. :)

RANDOMMUSICPAUSETIME!XD

The meeting officially started. Everybody looked at Mexico, who a few minutes ago was dazed in happy thoughts. Now ready to scream. He NEEDED tacos. It was in his blood. America leaned towards him and whispered, "Give up hon?"

Mexico looked at her and whispered back smiling, "When we get married do you want our honeymoon to be in Hawaii?" Obviously he wasn't about to give up anytime soon. America took the hint and went back to texting people outside of the meeting.

England looked at Mexico with scorn. 'What's his problem?' Mexico thought silently to himself.

France looked at England glaring at Mexico. He smiled pervertedly and touched England ass. France awaited results.

1...2... "YOU PERVERTED FROG!" 3.

Germany immediately stopped his speech on global warming. America looked up from texting Puerto Rico. Japan stopped drawing his doujinshi. Mexico stopped doodling tacos and America. Hungary quickly took out her camera, just in case. :3 Canada stopped being invisible and stared. Switzerland, the only one taking notes looked up. And Russia stopped terrorizing the Baltics and gave a creepy smile towards

England smacked France, thus giving him a black eye. "MY FACE! MY GORGEOUS FACE!" And a fight broke out.

"$10 on England!" Shouted America and she put down 10 bucks on the table. The betting began.

*1 hour of "fighting" later*

"YES! ENGLAND WON! PAY UP SUCKAS!" China, Mexico, Hungary, and Austria grumbled and gave America, Mexico, Japan, and Prussia 10 bucks each.

"You guys were betting on us?" Shouted England.

"Yup! And you just earned me $40!"

France grumbled about how he was "blinded"

America looked at the time hid a sly smile with a cheery one. "HEY LOOK! Its the end of the meeting!"

"WHAT? Exclaimed England. We were fighting for TWO HOURS?"

"Yes. And the awesome me found it entertaining! Although I coud've sworn it was only an hour..." Prussia muttered the last part.

"WAIT! I didn't eat a taco the whole meeting! So that means..." Mexico smiled and looked at America.

America sighed and suppressed a laugh. "Well Mexico, a deal's a deal. Here have a taco."

Mexico immediately took the taco and started eating it, "So *munch munch* America *crunch nom munch* for our honeymoon *nom nom crunch*"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MARRY HER!" Yelled England with a little jealousy.

"YES I AM! We made a deal. She said that if I didn't eat a taco for the WHOLE meeting then she would finally marry me!"

America smiled. "Yes. Yes we did make a deal. You lost."

His smile faltered. "W-what?"

"Look at the time Mex!"

Everybody immediately looked at their watches.

America laughed, and kissed Mexico on the cheek. "Next time. LOSER!" Mexico looked at her. "Next time YOU can't eat hot dogs!

"YOU'RE ON!"

"The usual bet?"

"The usual."

And with that they left the building.

...

"WTF happened aru?

A/N Ya I know it sucks. It's my first story so I'm not very confident in my writing skills yet. Maybe I'll reword it later. I might've made America a little OOC though...


End file.
